Subjects will first have a maximum stress test to determine their cardiac responses to exercise. If no abnormalities are found, then subjects will perform isokinetic exercise (concentric and eccentric) on the Biodex to evaluate the cardiovascular responses to the concentric and eccentric isokinetic exercise. The purpose of the study is to determine if there are significant differences in peak heart rate, blood pressure, rate-pressure product or ECG between concentric and eccentric isokinetic exercise as performed on the Biodex isokinetic dynamometer.